In the rapidly expanding field of e-commerce web sites are increasingly being used as a method of attracting and capturing information from prospects for business. The web site is created on and accessed from a server.
For example, a customer looking to purchase a particular product or service may go to a search engine and enter the name of the product or a company. The search engine will then provide links to web sites where the product may be purchased.
Often web sites include multiple pages which may be linked from a home page which first greets a visitor. The web site will provided some level of interactivity, at a minimum providing forms which can be utilized
A common technique for receiving customer information is the use of CGI forms. A CGI form is displayed on the customer's computer by a browser application; the customer fills in data, and then submits the form. Software on the server processes the submitted data and takes appropriate action, for example a response page may be sent to the consumer confirming a transaction or asking for new information.
Other technologies for providing interaction with a web site include AJAX or FLASH which provides for server-client communications without refreshing a web page being presented by the browser.